bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wokapu (BZPRPG)
Biography Wokapu is a cool and calculating fighter. The leader of Liberation, he is in charge of rigorously training new combatants. He is much more mature than the Darkbringer General he used to be. He takes his home town (Zuto Nui) very seriously and want to work in the best interest of the town as well as Locus Abeo as a whole. Wokapu and Slizer were the same entity for the longest time. Wokapu searched the island for powers, and ended up stealing the Toa Nuva's powers and putting them into orbs, which he used to transform into Wokapu, the Ultimate Rahkshi Warrior (Wokapu URW). During this time, Slizer was controlling his mind. He was Slizer. Then, Wokapu URW found himself on Magna Iun, where he met the legend, Luka, and the Matoran, Niici. The Slizer side took one look at Niici and felt the need to take her for himself. When she found out his intentions, he was sent back to Mata Nui. When Wokapu URW was persuaded by a Toa named Xavier to follow the Light, the "Slizer" part of the mind had become fed up with the "Wokapu" part. Wokapu's heart was pure and bright, while Slizer's was distorted and dark. After awhile of traveling with Xavier, Mata Zuto descended from paradise and punished Wokapu URW by taking his powers. The powers were released from the orbs and returned to the Toa Nuva, who were now able to resume their duties. Meanwhile, Slizer also had become separated from Wokapu, but he could still influence him somewhat with his Sapphire Sword. After Wokapu's encounter with Mata Zuto, Wokapu and Slizer were able to go their separate ways, just to each others' glee. When Wokapu was transported from Mata Nui to the island of Mua Nui, he then met Niici, and like Slizer before, fell in love. However, her vengeance for a shapeshifter named Shredder led to an violent battle. Shredder was Wokapu's best friend, and he was persecuted by Niici because she was under the influence of a Bordakh stun spell. The tension between Wokapu's love for Niici and her hatred for his best friend led to their separation, and to Niici's death. Completely heart-broken, Wokapu left his friends he had traveled with and started traveling alone. He came across a village that was near Delmah. His plan was to bring all the guild against each other in an all-out war, but eventually got stuck in Xa-Koro. He couldn't bring himself to destroy such a place, and be soon became one of the generals of the Darkbringers. After Xa-Koro of Darkness fell, Wokapu was put under Slizer's control, a spell that was not broken until it was too late. Or so it seemed. Wokapu charged against his darker half, pushing Slizer to the limits and causing him to lose control of his Anger powers. The result was his transformation into the powerful and dreaded Cyan Snake. Worula then teleported to the scene, a wounded body in his arms, and froze time. He swapped bodies, and let Wokapu watch his own death at the hands of the Cyan Snake. Worula's proposition was simple: work for him, or be sent back to that point in time to be killed. Wokapu reluctantly agreed to work for the twisted Toa, and he has remained in the shadows to this day. Now, he has come back, more serious and mature than ever, and with enough experience to make the hardest veterans question themselves. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)